


Will you stay with me?

by Kiritagawa



Category: Persona 5
Genre: After the interrogation, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25928776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiritagawa/pseuds/Kiritagawa
Summary: Our protagonist didn't get out of the interrogation unschathed. He is no longer his cocky, keen self. Something changed him, and it'll take him a while to snap back to his senses.In the meantime, spending time with the one he's closest to should help ease some of his pain.(While not entirely in effect, he actually gets the PTSD he should have gotten after that).
Relationships: Amamiya Ren & Morgana (Persona Series), Amamiya Ren/Kitagawa Yusuke, Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Amamiya Ren/Okumura Haru, Amamiya Ren/Sakamoto Ryuji, Amamiya Ren/Sakura Futaba, Amamiya Ren/Takamaki Ann, Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira, Kurusu Akira & Morgana, Kurusu Akira/Everyone, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Okumura Haru, Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Kurusu Akira/Sakura Futaba, Kurusu Akira/Takamaki Ann
Comments: 13
Kudos: 195





	1. Welcome home...

"Look who's here!" Sojiro announces as the door to the cafe opens. Everyone turns their attention to the doorway.

Ryuji eagerly runs over and wraps one arm around his best friend. "Hey, you big bastard!"  
Despite the cheery delivery, Akira flinches, and looks down to the ground.  
"How've you-...been...?" Ann follows up, cheery tone quickly stopping when she sees that Akira doesn't fit the cheery mood.

Akira can't bring himself to look at them, not in his state. There wasn't any time to patch up any bruises on the way here...his eyes are dull, skin pale and bruised, and his posture the most passive it's been.

"...it's at least a relief to see your face." Makoto says without trying to sound sad.

Sojiro grumbles a bit. "...I haven't been told anything about this situation. All I understand is whatever they did do to him...it boils my blood."  
Sae sighs. "S-sorry. There wasn't any time to explain. But now that we're here...I can elaborate to how I got him here."  
"How about we do it? We have the full story!" Futaba asks.  
"Futaba, now isn't the time!" Yusuke grumbles in her direction. "Our leader is hurt and dazed, he needs to rest!"

"...how about we all get some curry? I can pay!" Haru offers.  
"H-hold on, there's no need to pay for this occasion. I'll...get straight to making some curry."

The group of teenagers take a seat in one of the booths, Akira squeezed between Ryuji and Ann, with Futaba, Makoto and Haru on the other side, and Yusuke opting to pull one of the stools. Morgana opts to sit in Akira's lap. "I'm glad you made it back alive..." He whispers, rolling over to lay on his back, trying to act cute to cheer Akira up.  
A faint smile from Akira as he goes to rub Morgana's tummy.

“Hey boss, when is the curry gonna be ready?” Ryuji asks.  
“H-hold on, I’m making a lot.” Sojiro huffs. “Just be patient.”

“…I wish I could have done something. As much as I wanted to track him down and arrest him, what I never wanted was…” Sae trails off as she looks at Akira. “They’re bastards, through and through. But, I suppose that’s somewhat hypocritical coming from me. I’m another player that uses the corruption of the system to my benefit.” Her eyes sulk, and she looks to the floor and sighs to herself.  
“Sis, don’t blame yourself…” Makoto speaks up, pain in her voice as her eyes squint slightly. “Y-you wanted to find the man that killed dad and bring him to justice. It’s not your fault that the system is like this.”

After a brief moment of silence, Futaba speaks up again. "Can we at least explain how we knew to pull this off?"  
"C'mon Futaba, Akira's tired. Now isn't the time." Ryuji shakes his head.  
"Not even the app part?" Futaba whines a bit.  
"...actually, I think we should explain to Niijima-san and Boss how we knew the true culprit was Akechi." Ann suggets.  
"Ah, right...they don't know that part." Yusuke comments as he rolls his head.  
"Well, I know he's the culprit...but how you figured it out would be interesting at the moment. I can save the rest of my questions for later." Sae nods, leanding against the bar counter.  
"Wait, Akechi? That Detective guy?" Sojiro questions from the stove. "Didn't he come in here a few times?"  
"Y-yeah, he did. His starpower freaked me out a bit at first." Futaba mutters.

"Aaaaaanyway, long story short is that Goro was really bad at pretending he heard Morgana talk for the first time at the school festival." Ryuji drifts the conversation.  
"The cat...can talk?" Sae questions.  
"...you're joking, right?" Sojiro sighs.  
"Oh, not at all! Mona-chan is a special cat, he's been helping us out and can communicate with us thanks to the metaverse!" Haru responds.  
"Yes. You either have to hear him talk in the metaverse first, or have a persona to understand him in the real world." Makoto explains.  
"Uh, guys? I don't think we've explained the metaverse to them..." Ann sighs softly.  
"...We will have to leave it for another time." Yusuke insists. "Ah...the smell of curry is filling the room. The arouma is so rich. Wonderful as always, Boss."

When Sojiro gets to serve the curry, the chatter changes to something more lighthearted, although Akira still can't entirely focus on it. He eats the curry mostly in silence... The group keeps chatting, but they occasionally glance over at him with worry.  
Within about half an hour, everyone is finished eating and downing the curry off with a drink. They're going to leave soon by the looks of things.

"Hey...I don't think you can be alone tonight." Morgana whispers, rolling over to sit on his stomach. "Do you have someone you want to stay over..? Maybe text them now if you can't get the words out."

Akira goes to pull his phone out of his pocket, Sae having handed it back to him earlier in the car ride. It was low on charge, he could only send one text before it was sure to turn off...

_'Who do I want to spend the night with me? Who should...comfort me?'_


	2. Ryuji

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lines signify a cut to black for a quick transition to simulate what the game itself would do.

…I’ll send the text to Ryuji. At their side, I’ll be at some ease.

> [I don’t think I can be alone tonight. Please stay back…I want to be with you.]

Hitting send, the phone screen turns black right after. Akira slides his phone back into his pocket. Upon getting the text, Ryuji pulls out his phone for a split second to skim it, before sliding it back into his pocket.

“Well, It’s getting late, you kids should go home soon.”  
“You’re right. I should be heading back as well.” Sae nods. “We should let Akira rest.” She adds.

As everyone finishes their drinks, they start to leave, Morgana opting to head upstairs. Sojiro notices someone lingering, though.“…aren’t you gonna go home?” He asks as he cleans a plate.

"...nah." Ryuji mutters as he kicks the non-existent dust. "I texted my mom that I'll be staying here overnight. I...I can't just leave Akira like this, y'know?" His face relaxes into a bit of a sad expression, then looking to Akira who is still sat in the booth. "He...he probably won't get sleep if left alone tonight."

"Well, as long as your mother knows where you are...feel free to stay the night. I'll be closing up soon." Sojiro comments, then going back to focus entirely on the dirty plates.

Ryuji walks over to the booth Akira is still sat in and holds out his hand. "D'ya wanna get to bed? No rush."  
Akira looks up to Ryuji and then grabs his hand. Ryuji pulls him up and they quietly head upstairs together.

* * *

Akira is now sat on the bed, Ryuji standing in front of him. Morgana lays on the couch, already asleep.  
"We should...get you out of that uniform. No way you can sleep comfortably in that blazer." Ryuji comments. "...d'ya...want me to help?"

"...ok." Akira whispers as he nods.  
"R-right. I'll stop if it's putting strain on you." Ryuji nods in return.

* * *

Ryuji flinches when both Blazer and undershirt are off. "W-what the hell?!" He growls, eyes pinned to the large bruise on Akira's stomach. "Those bastards!" He stomps his foot down. "They can't get away with shit like this! I-if they think it's justice to injure a kid like this, then I'm incline to believe that there are no good adults! Every single one has a rotten core!" He goes to clench his fist.  
Akira winces as Ryuji raises the volume of his voice. Ryuji's eyes widen and he softens his posture.  
"S-sorry. It's just..." Ryuji pauses with a sigh. "...seein ya like this makes me think back to how I was treated. Not just by Kamoshida, but my dad too..." He looks to the floor before closing his eyes. "Thinking back to that also reminds me of my resolve for this entire thing, y'know? I saw you hurt, I saw the bastard that hurt me, I had to do somethin'." He then looks back up to Akira. "Knowing that the ones said to protect us did this to you, and I couldn't do a damn thing about it...that makes my heart ache. It's like I've failed."  
"But...all that matters is that you're here now." Akira whispers almost breathlessly.

Ryuji pauses his ramble, going to sit down next to Akira. "...yeah. Even when you're like this, you know what to say to calm a whole storm, huh?" Ryuji droops his shoulders and turns his head to Akira. "But, let's focus on you now. I'll be right here." He smiles. "I know better than most, it ain't easy to get over this. I ain't gonna rush you or anything. I don't expect you to be right as rain tomorrow. But maybe we can start with a smile."  
Akira nods. "Thank you for staying with me..." A faint smile graces his lips.  
To that, Ryuji's smile expands. "That's all I need to see from you. Shall we hit the hay?"

Akira nods, going to grab hold of Ryuji's hand.  
Ryuji blushes softly. "...I love you too, man."

* * *

Ryuji and Akira spend the rest of the night together, and end up falling asleep in bed...


	3. Ann

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lines signify a cut to black for a quick transition to simulate what the game itself would do.  
> This note will be on every chapter since this is a 'Pick and choose' type of fic, so some may not read more than one chapter.  
> That, and every event will be somewhat similar to match the game as well.

…I’ll send the text to Ann. At their side, I’ll be at some ease.

> [I don’t think I can be alone tonight. Please stay back…I want to be with you.]

Hitting send, the phone screen turns black right after. Akira slides his phone back into his pocket. Upon getting the text, Ann pulls out her phone for a split second to skim it, before sliding it back into her pocket.

“Well, It’s getting late, you kids should go home soon.”  
“You’re right. I should be heading back as well.” Sae nods. “We should let Akira rest.” She adds.

As everyone finishes their drinks, they start to leave, Morgana opting to head upstairs. Sojiro notices someone lingering, though.“…aren’t you gonna go home?” He asks as he cleans a plate.

"No..." Ann sighs as he glances to the floor. "My parents aren't home and I locked the house before coming here anyway, so everything is fine on my end. And...I can't stand to see him like this. If I leave him alone, I'll only feel guilty." Ann's face scrunches up a bit, trying to hold back tears. She looks to Akira who is still sat in the booth. "B-besides, do you think he can be alone tonight either? H-he's a wreck, he needs someone to stay with him."

"Well, as long as you're sure about this, I can't really stop you." Sojiro comments with a sigh. "B-but no funny buisness from either of you, ok?" He sutters the last part out before going back to focus entirely on the dirty plates.

Ann walks over to the booth Akira is still sat in, she holds out her hand as her eyes shake; trying to hold the tears in. "Shall we go upstairs? I'll be right here."  
Akira looks up to Ann and then grabs her hand. Ann pulls him to his feet carefully and they quietly head upstairs together.

* * *

Akira is now sat on the bed, Ann standing in front of him. Morgana lays on the couch, already asleep.  
"We'll need to take your blazer off. It's not exactly comfortable to sleep in. Nor will you really need to wear it anytime soon." Ann suggests. "Uh...i-it's not my place to ask but...do you...want me to help take it off?"

"...ok." Akira whispers as he nods.  
"O-ok! I'll...unbutton it!" Ann flushes pink, voice almost cracking in surprise.

* * *

Ann recoils with shock when both Blazer and undershirt are off. "W-what the?!" She almost shrieks, eyes then slowly moving down to the large bruise on Akira's stomach. "W-what did they do to you?!" Her tone becomes more serious. "T-this is horrendous! The police are supposed to protect us, right? To think that criminals of any scale get treated like this behind closed doors, it...it makes me furious!" She growls, throwing her arms down as her hands are clenched.  
Akira winces as Ann raises the volume of her voice. Ann takes note as her eyes widen, and she unclenches her fists and relaxes her posture.  
"I'm sorry, I just..." Ann pauses to sigh. "When I look at you like this, it...it reminds me of Shiho. You know, after she..." She shakes her head, unable to finish the sentnece. "In both that and this case, I feel like I'm weak. I couldn't stop either of you from getting hurt in the moment." She covers her face, voice shaking. "The ones I care about the most have been hurt. I should have been able to do something in the moment..."  
"But...all that matters is that you're here now." Akira whispers almost breathlessly.

Ann uncovers her face, and makes her way to sit next to Akira. "W-when you put it like that, then..." Ann puts her hands to her sides and looks to Akira. "I'm doing something, right? That's what you're saying." She smiles. "Yeah...just being with Shiho and encouraging her helped her recover. Then if I do the same with you, it'll get better. Not right away, but eventually..!"  
Akira nods. "Thank you for staying with me..." A faint smile graces his lips.  
To that, Ann's smile brightens as she kicks her legs. "You're more than welcome. I...I love you, after all."

Akira nods, going to grab hold of Ann's hand.  
Ann blushes softly. "S-shall we get some sleep?"

* * *

Ann and Akira spend the rest of the night together, and end up falling asleep in bed...


	4. Yusuke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lines signify a cut to black for a quick transition to simulate what the game itself would do.
> 
> Also some actual comments would be nice. Kudos tells me almost nothing.

…I’ll send the text to Yusuke. At their side, I’ll be at some ease.

> [I don’t think I can be alone tonight. Please stay back…I want to be with you.]

Hitting send, the phone screen turns black right after. Akira slides his phone back into his pocket. Upon getting the text, Yusuke pulls out his phone for a split second to skim it, before sliding it back into his pocket.

“Well, It’s getting late, you kids should go home soon.”  
“You’re right. I should be heading back as well.” Sae nods. “We should let Akira rest.” She adds.

As everyone finishes their drinks, they start to leave, Morgana opting to head upstairs. Sojiro notices someone lingering, though.“…aren’t you gonna go home?” He asks as he cleans a plate.

"No." Yusuke answers simply. "I don't have to report back to anyone so I can sleep where I please. My dorm room is locked, and I've stayed the night here before as well. And tonight...Leaving Akira alone would be an error on my part." Yusuke explains with his face slightly scrunched in a sad expression, then he looks to to Akira who is still sat in the booth. "Do you really think he'll even manage to sleep a wink if left alone tonight, boss?"

"If you insist you've got everything on your end under control...feel free to stay the night. I'll be closing up soon." Sojiro comments, then going back to focus entirely on the dirty plates.

Yusuke walks over to the booth Akira is still sat in and holds out his hand. "Shall we head to bed? I won't rush you."  
Akira looks up to Yusuke and then grabs his hand. Yusuke pulls him up slowly and they quietly head upstairs together.

* * *

Akira is now sat on the bed, and Yusuke stands in front of him. Morgana lays on the couch, already asleep.  
"First thing's first...your blazer. Take it off. Such a clothing item is not comfortable to sleep in" Yusuke says. "W-wait, you are in no state to take it off on your own. If you'll allow it, I'll help."

"...ok." Akira whispers as he nods.  
"Alright. If anything aches, tell me." Yusuke goes to lean in close to Akira...

* * *

Yusuke steps back as he flinches when Akira is finally shirtless. "W-what is this?!" He frowns, eyes scanning Akira's body before resting on the large bruise on his stomach. "This...this is..." He trails off, but stomps his foot down in anger. "To think, they'd resort to beating an innocent minor! What kind of sick person takes pleasure in physically beating someone until they bruise or even bleed? Why do we allow the powerful to keep abusing the weak?!" He shouts as he looks to the heavens.  
Akira winces as Yusuke raises the volume of his voice. Yusuke initially looks confused, but upon seeing Akira uncomfortable, he takes a deep breath and relaxes his posture.  
"I apologise for getting angry." Yusuke glances down. "I suppose part of it is...hatred of my own treatment under someone meant to protect me. You know who it is..." He pauses, sadness starts to cloud his eyes. "Most of it was verbal, psychological, but it's comparable, is it not? All forms of abuse, they want to make the target fear for their lives, fear not following the rules, fear what happens when they go against the word of authority..." He shuffles himself slightly, turning his head to look at Akira. "You pulled me out of the spiral I was trapped in, yet I couldn't even manage to prevent you from falling prey to such treatment. I should have been able to do something. I should have been there...I..."  
"But...all that matters is that you're here now." Akira whispers almost breathlessly.

Yusuke cuts his ramble shorts, eyes lighting up as they begin to clear. He walks over to sit on the bed next to Akira. "Y-you're right. Something so simple that even I should know...your way with words never ceases to amaze me." A delicate smile grows on Yusuke's lips. "The fire of rebellion within you..." He pauses, looking Akira up and down. "It's far from exinguished. It will take time and care, but I will guide you out of this dark place you find yourself in. It's the least I can do, especially after all you've done for me."  
Akira nods. "Thank you for staying with me..." A faint smile graces his lips.  
A warm blush covers Yusuke's face. "It's been my pleasure."

Akira nods, going to grab hold of Yusuke's hand.  
Yusuke leans into the touch "...I love you so much, Akira."

* * *

Yusuke and Akira spend the rest of the night together, and end up falling asleep in bed...


	5. Makoto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lines signify a cut to black for a quick transition to simulate what the game itself would do.
> 
> I would format this to look fancier but I suck at that very much.

…I’ll send the text to Makoto. At their side, I’ll be at some ease.

> [I don’t think I can be alone tonight. Please stay back…I want to be with you.]

Hitting send, the phone screen turns black right after. Akira slides his phone back into his pocket. Upon getting the text, Makoto pulls out her phone for a split second to skim it, before sliding it back into her pocket.

“Well, It’s getting late, you kids should go home soon.”  
“You’re right. I should be heading back as well.” Sae nods. “We should let Akira rest.” She adds.

As everyone finishes their drinks, they start to leave, Morgana opting to head upstairs. Sojiro notices someone lingering, though.“…aren’t you gonna go home?” He asks as he cleans a plate.

"I don't plan to." Makoto shakes her head. "I talked to sis about it and she said it would be fine if I stayed the night since she has the general idea of what they did. Besides, if you had gone through what Akira went through, would you want to be left alone after that?" Makoto keeps a neutral expression, trying to hold it together. Her head turns to Akira, who's still sat in the booth. "He's clearly more than just physically hurt, Boss. He can't face this on his own."

"Well, as long as you're sure about this, I can't really stop you." Sojiro comments with a sigh. "B-but no funny buisness from either of you, ok?" He sutters the last part out before going back to focus entirely on the dirty plates.

Makoto walks over to the booth, holding her hand out to Akira in hopes he takes it. "Come on, let's go upstairs. The booth is no place to fall asleep."  
Akira looks up to Makoto and then grabs her hand. Makoto pulls him up so he's standing, and then they quietly walk up to the attic together.

* * *

Akira is now sat on the bed, Makoto standing in front of him. Morgana lays on the couch, already asleep.  
"Before you fall asleep, you should take your blazer off at the least. Blazers aren't exactly comfortable bed wear." Makoto says. "But...do you think you will need help in your state to take it off? I don't want to seem pushy..."

"...ok." Akira whispers as he nods.  
"O-oh! In that case..." Makoto's eyes widen slightly as she blushes, leaning in to start helping take it off.

* * *

Upon taking both blazer and undershirt off, Makoto steps back and flinches. "W-what is this...?" She whispers with fright, her expanded eyes focusing on the large bruise on his stomach. "I can't believe this..." Her soft words quickly become loud. "I can't stand for this treatment, not one bit! This is far from the justice I'm seeking- we're seeking! No wonder sis was so mad...She just found out the people she works with abuse people!" She grits her teeth as she speaks, digging her nails into her opposite wrist.  
Akira winces as Makoto becomes more agressive. Makoto quickly notices. She shuffles herself into a more relaxed pose and lets go of her wrist.  
"Sorry..." Makoto pauses with a sigh. "You know I want to become an officer. But seeing you like this, it's making me feel like a real hypocrite." Her voice starts to become unstable. "The justice of the law...is it truly justice to treat people like this? I don't think so. All we've tried to do is rehabilitate the minds of the guilty to see why they're wrong. No one will reflect if they're beaten down..." She looks to the ground. "All it teaches them is fear...that's what you felt, didn't you? To only know fear...I wish I could have done more than pray for your safety. If only I was there when you..."  
"But...all that matters is that you're here now." Akira whispers almost breathlessly.

Makoto picks her head up, a small smile forming on her face, and she walks over to sit next to Akira. "You're right. As long as we're together now, you don't have to think about the past." Makoto proceeds to shuffle closer, and leans her head in. "...thinking about the past too much is why sis got a palace." She pauses. "Instead of dwelling on it, we should look to the future. That's what I belive you're trying to say. And a future by your side...that sounds nice."  
Akira nods. "Thank you for staying with me..." A faint smile graces his lips.  
Makoto stiffens up her cheeks to try and hide her blush, but fails. "It's my absolute pleasure. I love you."

Akira nods, going to grab hold of Makoto's hand.  
Makoto turns to look directly into his eyes. "Now then...I think it's time we should get some sleep."

* * *

Makoto and Akira spend the rest of the night together, and end up falling asleep in bed...


	6. Futaba

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lines signify a cut to black for a quick transition to simulate what the game itself would do.
> 
> Sojiro is unaware that they are dating, this goes for all the events (and why he's been insiting of no funny buisness when a female teammate stays back). Here, he is more lax since he trusts Akira with Futaba and vice versa.

…I’ll send the text to Futaba. At their side, I’ll be at some ease.

> [I don’t think I can be alone tonight. Please stay back…I want to be with you.]

Hitting send, the phone screen turns black right after. Akira slides his phone back into his pocket. Upon getting the text, Futaba pulls out her phone for a split second to skim it, before sliding it back into her pocket.

“Well, It’s getting late, you kids should go home soon.”  
“You’re right. I should be heading back as well.” Sae nods. “We should let Akira rest.” She adds.

As everyone finishes their drinks, they start to leave, Morgana opting to head upstairs. Sojiro notices someone lingering, though. “Do you intend to stay until I leave?” He asks as he cleans a plate.

"Um...not exactly." Futaba taps the tip of her boot into the floor. "This place isn't far from home, so I don't really see an issue with staying here for the night. C-cuz...I mean, look at Akira! I can't leave him alone! Not after all he's done for me. Now that he isn't in a good place...I can't leave him." Futaba goes to sniffle, looking down at the floor. She takes a deep breath before lifing her head up to look at Akira. "You understand, right Sojiro? He needs someone to be with him...so...why not me?"

"If you promise to wake up before opening time, I won't say no." Sojiro comments as he looks at Futaba. "Get some sleep, both of you." He gives a warm smile before going back to focus entirely on the dirty plates.

Futaba walks over to look at Akira still sat in the booth, she whips her hands out and has her palms open. "C-come on, l-let's go!"  
Akira looks up to Futaba and then grabs her hand. Futaba pulls him up with one strong 'yoink' and they proceed to walk upstairs.

* * *

Akira is now sat on the bed, Futaba standing in front of him. Morgana lays on the couch, already asleep.  
"U-uh...I don't wanna um...rush stuff, but your blazer...it's not comfortable to sleep in one I don't think. You should take it off." Futaba stutters slightly as her cheeks warm up. "And since you look hurt and sore, um...you don't mind if I like...um...help, right?"

"...ok." Akira whispers as he nods.  
"O-ok!" Futaba squeaks, looking slightly embarassed as she leans in.

* * *

Futaba jumps back once the undershirt is also taken off. "What?!" She gasps, her eyes darting all over as they shake, then making their way to the large bruise on his stomach. "N-no, this is...Why..." Her voice whimpers down, as if she's processing it. The fearful look in her eye changes to one of anger with a blink. "Why would they treat anyone like this? It's horrendous! What doesn't help is that you were risking your life to start with, ignoring this...this physical abuse!" She raises her tone of voice as she stomps her foot into the floor.  
Akira winces as Futaba raises the volume of her voice. Futaba initially looks confused. She opens her mouth to ask a question, but closes it after figuring it out in her head.  
"I should have realised not to yell, sorry." Futaba sigh. "I guess it's just, when I look at you like this, your injuries..." She pauses to take a deep breath. "M-mom's body wasn't in g-good shape after it got hit by that car. And since you're suffering like this at the hands of people that wanted to get rid of you like t-they wanted to get red of her..." She pauses to hold back sobs, tears coming out. "I don't want them to...to...to..."  
"I'm safe with you..." Akira whispers almost breathlessly.

Futaba looks up, and lifts her glasses up to wipe away some tears. "Y-yeah...that's right, I think." Futaba pulls her boots off before sitting next to Akira in her usual ball-like position. "I'm your support, both in battle and for your morale..!" She lightens up. "So if I want to see you get better, then we just have to spend a lot of time together. And I gotta be happy, so I can make you happy! It's simple logic!"  
Akira nods. "Thank you for staying with me..." A faint smile graces his lips.  
Futaba blushes a soft pink in response. "I-it's no trouble. I like being with you, too..."

Akira nods, going to grab hold of Futaba's hand.  
Futaba lets out a shaky, nervous breath. "U-um, let's go to sleep now, y-yeah?"

* * *

Futaba and Akira spend the rest of the night together, and end up falling asleep in bed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've gone about this one cautiously due to how the playerbase is split on what sort of relationship it is. I can see where both main sides come from so this is the only one where there isn't a blatant "I love you" with it still being romantically-alligned.
> 
> His Response to Futaba worrying over protecting him is also changed from the others. I'll probably end up making a 'full list of options' bonus chapter of sorts, if there's enough demand.


	7. Haru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I contemplated if this one should be possible or not. I deduced that if you speedrun it, it's entirely possible. Haru is available every school day that isn't raining, so she can possibly be completed in about two weeks after you start her, which falls within the deadline limit.  
> Also, Haru deserves it anyway since she missed out on the beach date.

…I’ll send the text to Haru. At their side, I’ll be at some ease. 

> [I don’t think I can be alone tonight. Please stay back…I want to be with you.]

Hitting send, the phone screen turns black right after. Akira slides his phone back into his pocket. Upon getting the text, Haru pulls out her phone for a split second to skim it, before sliding it back into her pocket.

“Well, It’s getting late, you kids should go home soon.”  
“You’re right. I should be heading back as well.” Sae nods. “We should let Akira rest.” She adds.

As everyone finishes their drinks, they start to leave, Morgana opting to head upstairs. Sojiro notices someone lingering, though.“…aren’t you gonna go home?” He asks as he cleans a plate.

"Not really...I mean, no." Haru assersts awkawardly. "I locked up before coming here, and my house is equipped with a very good alarm system anyway. And ignoring that, I want to stay behind to stay with Akira. That's not too much to request, is it?" Haru swings her hands behind her back as she puts on a sweet, pleading look. Then she tilts her head to look at Akira. "He's been through so much, I don't think he should be alone tonight, so...I want to comfort him."

"Well, as long as you're sure about this, I can't really stop you." Sojiro comments with a sigh. "B-but no funny buisness from either of you, ok?" He sutters the last part out before going back to focus entirely on the dirty plates.

Haru steps towards the booth, pulling her hands out from behind her back to offer them out to Akira. "Let's go upstairs, it'll be more comfortable to fall asleep up there."  
Akira looks up to Haru and then grabs her hand. Haru pulls him to his feet, and they proceed to walk upstairs.

* * *

Akira is now sat on the bed, with Haru standing in front of him. Morgana lays on the couch, already asleep.  
"I think you should take your blazer off. It's not exactly wonderful sleep wear, after all." Haru suggests.. "But since you're injured, I don't mind helping you...t-that is, if you'll allow me! If it's not alright, you can say so..."

"...ok." Akira whispers as he nods.  
"Huh? O-oh! If it's alright, then..." Haru's cheeks flush a soft red as her eyes widen in surprise. It takes her a few seconds before she can focus and lean in to start her assistance.

* * *

Upon taking both blazer and undershirt off, Haru steps back and flinches. "H-huh?!" She gasps, eyes widening with horror, her stare trailing down to the stomach. "Why...why is this..." Frightened tone quickly turns to anger. "Why is this treatment acceptable! I thought what we were trying to do was stop such awful treatment of people! To find out the police condone this, it makes me...absolutely furious!" She makes an effort to contort her face with rage as she digs her shoes into the floor.  
Akira winces as Haru makes herself angrier. Haru's face returns to normal once she makes contact with Akira's eyes.  
"My apologies..." Haru replies as she looks down, looking somewhat ashamed. "I should have known you're in no state to listen to anger. Just look at you..." Her eyes begin to trail about the room. "And deep down, I should have known they would have done something like this, it's like I learnt nothing from my father's palace. Those employees faced awful conditions because of the power that came with his role, he didn't care..." She goes to hug herself as her eyes come back to the floor. "I don't care if it would have endagered the mission, I should have found a way to be with you, a way to have prevented it..."  
"But...all that matters is that you're here now." Akira whispers almost breathlessly.

Haru slowly lifts her head and lowers her arms, expression relaxing into a smile as she walks over to sit next to Akira. "You're so wonderful, Akira. You know just what to say to bring everything together." She places her hand gently over Akira's. "And thinking of the present, that shouldn't be overlooked. We need to make the most of the moment..." Haru nods to herself. "That goes for the both of us. Together, we can work together for a better tomorrow...right?"  
Akira nods. "Thank you for staying with me..." A faint smile graces his lips.  
Haru's face beams as she leans in slightly. "Thank you too, for loving me..."

Akira nods, shuffling his hand so it now holds onto Haru's.  
Haru looks down and her cheeks turn pink. "It's getting late, isn't it? I think we should head to bed..."

* * *

Haru and Akira spend the rest of the night together, and end up falling asleep in bed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay with posting this one. I've been doing art for another project, and my tablet can't be used on the laptop I'm logged into on here. This chapter has actually been finished for a fortnight as of typing this, aha.


	8. Morgana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the option you default to if you have no BF or GF. This is not romantic, purely platonic.  
> Sorry for the delay, also.

_..._

_I don't know..._

_Oh._   
_It's turned off..._

Akira slides his phone back into his pocket and stares down into his lap.  
  
"Couldn't decide, huh? Don't worry, it'll be fine." Morgana whispers.

“Well, It’s getting late, you kids should go home soon.”  
“You’re right. I should be heading back as well.” Sae nods. “We should let Akira rest.” She adds.

As everyone finishes their drinks, they start to leave one by one. When only Akira, Morgana and Sojiro remains, it falls quiet.

"Hey...you should go get some rest. I'll let you sleep in, too." Sojiro offers, putting on a smile for Akira.

Akira stares blankly at the table, forcing his head up. A tired gaze pierces the mood; Sojiro almost dropping a plate back into the sink.  
Morgana leaps from the seat to the floor, and looks up at Akira.  
"I don't think it's a good idea for you to sleep in the booth. C'mon, let's go." He tries to insist.  
"...I think the cat agrees with me." Sojiro adds.

Akira nods, glasses slipping. He pushes himself out of the booth and shuffles himself infront of Morgana. When Morgana heads towards the stairs, Akira follows in silence.  
Sojiro watches them both walk off until he can't see them, then looking back at the dishes.  
"....rest well, kid..."

* * *

Morgana leads Akira to the bed, leaping up on it and sitting down. "I'd suggest you lie right down but...you need to change. Sleeping in a blazer wouldn't exactly be comfortable." He says, pawing at him. "I'd help you, but...no thumbs, and I'll only damage the uniform." Morgana sighs a bit.

Akira nods as he looks at Morgana. His motions are stiff and slow as he starts with unbuttoning his blazer, turning away from Morgana...

* * *

Akira stops when his blazer and undershirt are off. He lies down on the bed, hands covering his stomach. He closes his eyes, grunting lightly.  
Morgana tilts his head. "...you're not done yet. You still have your school pants and shoes on. Here..."

Morgana jumps down to the floor, and gently prods his paws at Akira's shoes, untiying them and then slowly pulling them off of Akira's feet, one at a time. When both shoes are off, Morgana jumps back up onto the bed. He scans Akira's body, zoning in on the pained expression. He frowns slightly.  
"I don't know what they did to you, but...whatever it was, you didn't deserve it. We're fighting against this system for a reason." Morgana pauses, tilting his head down. "It does hurt to see you like this, though..."

Akira rolls his head over to look at Morgana. He lifts his arm up and runs his hand down Morgana's head and back gently, which is replied with by purring. With one hand gone off Akira's stomach, Morgana looks to Akira's stomac, and sees a dark bruise creeping out from under the remaining hand.  
"Hey...what's that? On your stomach..."

Akira stops petting Morgana and sighs, pulling his other hand away to reveal a nasty bruise.  
Morgana visually recoils, his pupils shrinking with shock. "What the...this...this is..."  
He trails off, no words.

 _I was powerless..._  
>"...one of them kicked me."  
 _They were really anrgy with me._

Morgana grunts softly, looking at the bruise up and down.  
"To think you've acted as if you're untouchable till now. It's hard to see you in this state." He ends his reply with a sigh. "But just so you know, you will get back up from this. This may be your lowest point, but it means you can't delve further. We're all here for you, remember that. We won't leave you...not just until you say you're better, but until time demands we do."

Akira gives a faint smile as he takes a deep breath. He pushes himself back up and walks over to the box of his items.  
"...oh! Let me help you with that! I'll get out your PJs!" Morgana leaps off the bed again, rushing over to the box.

* * *

_Morgana lies at my feet. Tomorrow it will be a little better._


End file.
